4MINUTE
center|thumb|650px 4Minute *'Nombre:' **4Minute (Internacional) se pronuncia: 'For Minut'. **포미닛 (pominis) en Corea. **フォーミニッツ (fōminittsu) en Japon. **'¿Por qué 4Minute?: '''Ellas quieren mostrar cada uno de sus encantos mientras se presentan en el escenario en una presentación de 4 minutos, cautivando el corazón de los fans. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. **Ex-Miembros:' 5 chicas. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Junio del 2009. **'En Japon:' 5 de Mayo del 2010. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' '4Nias'. **'¿Por Que?' El nombre que proviene de la combinacion de 4Minute + Mania. *'Color oficial:' Violeta Perla. *'Agencia:' **CUBE Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma de Beast, Trouble Maker, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, M4M y CLC). *'Sub-Unidad:' **2Yoon (2011). *'Solista:' **Hyuna (2010). *'Disolución:" 12 de Junio de 2016 Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 14 de mayo, ''CUBE Entertainment ha anunciado la formación de un grupo de chicas de cinco miembros, llamado 4Minute', '''y reveló que su primer miembro sería el ex miembro de ''Wonder Girls Kim Hyun Ah. Antes del anuncio oficial, el grupo fue extraoficialmente llamado el 'grupo Hyuna'. El siguiente miembro, Nam Jihyun, fue revelado el 22 de mayo los miembros restantes fueron anunciados el día siguiente. '2009: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Hot Issue El 15 de Junio de 2009, 4Minute lanzo su primer sencillo ''Hot Issue', y tuvo su primera actuación en televisión M!Countdown (Mnet), el 18 de junio. El 21 de junio, la furgoneta del grupo fue allanada por los fans, que robaron ropa y otros artículos. CUBE Entertainment dijo:Fue muy lamentable que ocurrió esa terrible experiencia '''Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'For Muzik' El 20 de agosto, el grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum titulado 'For Muzik' junto con su segundo single, 'Muzik'. El 27 de Septiembre, la canción obtuvo su primer victoria en Inkigayo (SBS). El 27 de agosto, KBS prohibió la reproducción del segundo sencillo de 4Minute '안줄래 (Won't Give)' porque consideraron que la letra de canción tenía un alto contenido sexual. CUBE Entertainment respondió diciendo que estaban decepcionados por la decisión que tomo KBS. El 2 de diciembre, fue lanzado un sencillo digital en colaboración con Mario, titulado '징글징글 (Jingle Jingle)'. El grupo también grabó un remix de la artista americana Amerie para su canción 'Heard 'em All', también apareció Jun Hyung, compañero de la empresa y miembro de BEAST. '2010: Debut en Japon con 'Muzik Se anunció que 4minute asistiria a 'Universal Music Group' con el lanzamiento internacional de su álbum. Se embarcaron en su tour de Asia comenzando en enero, actuaron en varios países, tales como Taiwan, Filipinas, Tailandia, Hong Kong, y Japón. El 5 de Mayo de 2010, el grupo lanzó su sencillo debut en Japón ''Muzik'' y el 8 de mayo tuvieron su primer concierto en Japón. El sencillo alcanzó el número 21 en el Oricon Weekly Charts y el número 3 en el Gaon Single Charts. El 23 de abril de 2010 un nuevo repackaged álbum de 4Minute fue vendido en Taiwán en el que incluía el solo debut de Hyuna llamado ''Change'' donde canta junto con Junhyung de Beast, la canción de ''Amerie ''Heard 'em All'' y un bonus DVD de su concierto en Taiwán.' 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Hit Your Heart' El 19 de mayo de 2010, 4Minute lanzó un segundo mini-álbum titulado ''''Hit Your Heart' para su regreso y el primer single promocional de este se titula 'HuH'. En la primera canción "Who's Next?" 4Minute trabajó junto con los miembros de Beast, quienes también aparecen en el vídeo de 'HuH' cantando 'Who's Next'. 'HuH' alcanzó el número 3 en Gaon Oricon Charts. También lanzaron un nuevo vídeo musical para "I My Me Mine" su segundo single de "Hit Your Heart" el 28 de julio de 2010. Cube Entertainment anunció que "I My Me Mine" sería su segundo single en Japonés. Fueron publicadas tres versiones diferentes del single. El 19 de julio de 2010 la canción "Superstar" fue digitalmente lanzada por un show de TV coreano llamado "Superstar K 2". 4Minute representó la canción en varios programas incluyendo 'los juegos olímpicos juveniles de Singapore 2010' el 13 de agosto. Junto con Beast fueron los primeros ídolos coreanos en aparecer en los 'juegos olímpicos juveniles'. 'Regreso con su Primer Album Japones 'Diamond En septiembre, Far Eastern Tribe Records anunció un tercer single Japonés y el primer single doble, llamado ''First/Dreams Come True'. El vídeo musical de ''''First' fue oficialmente lanzado el 21 de octubre de 2010. El single fue puesto a la venta el 27 de octubre. 4Minute tuvo su primer concierto llamado 4Minute Energy Live Volume 2: Diamond el cual se llevó a cabo por dos noches en Tokyo el 4 y 5 de diciembre de 2010 en Osaka. Aquí comenzaron a promocionar su álbum llamado 'Diamond' que se lanzó al mercado el 15 de diciembre del 2010 y debutó en el puesto 18° del Oricón. '2011: Cuarto Sencillo Japones 'Why'' 4Minute participó en varios eventos durante este año. El 13 de enero de 2011 4Minute partició en DiGi Live K-Pop Party 2011 en Malasia en el Estadio Negara junto con B2ST y G.NA. El grupo recibió el premio Bonsang en el vigésimo "Premios de música Seoul Music Awards" el 20 de enero de 2011. El 6 de febrero el grupo asistió a "2010 Billboard Japan Music Awards", y recibió el premio "KPop New Artist Award". El 19 de enero de 2011 se anunció que 4Minute lanzaría el 9 de marzo su cuarto single Japonés llamado 'Why' y que la canción sería parte del Dorama para la TV Asahi, "Akutou~Juuhanzai Sousahan". El video musical de 'Why' fue lanzado el 7 de febrero de 2011. El 23 de febrero de 2011, el grupo modeló para la diseñadora Yumi Katsura en su desfile "2011 Paris Grand Collection Tokyo fashion Show" realizado en Tokio. Para el final del show presentaron sus canciones 'Muzik (Versión Japonesa)' y 'WHY'. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Sencillo 'Heart to Heart El 12 de enero de 2011 Cube Entertainment anunció que 4Minute retornaría con un nuevo sencillo. 4Minute lanzó al mercado su cuarto sencillo llamado ''Heart to Heart'' que contiene cinco canciones,con una pista llamada igual que el disco. El vídeo musical fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2011. Con el lanzamiento del tercer mini-álbum, muchos fans se mostraron confundidos, sin embargo Cube Entertainment explicó que esto era una nueva forma de marketing, y que un full-álbum coreano se lanzaría en abril. Esto fue confirmado después con una versión alternativa de after an alternate versión ''Heart to Heart'. El 12 de marzo cantó en el concierto del 50 aniversario de la ola musical en Tailandia. '''Primer Album Completo '4minutes Left' El 5 de abril, 4Minute lanzó su primer full-álbum en coreano llamado '4minutes Left'y el MV 'Mirror Mirror'. El álbum contiene todas las pistas de 'Heart to Heart', como también las canciones 'Hide and Seek' y 'Already Gone' ambas de su álbum debut en Japón, 'Diamond', 'Mirror Mirror', además una nueva canción llamada 'Badly' y un remake coreano de su tercer single japonés 'First'. El álbum se mantuvo en el top 10 de navegadores coreanos en tiempo real. Por culpa de la choreografía provocativa de 'Mirror Mirror' (al abrirse de piernas) varios productores de música pidieron que lo cambiasen o no podrían promocionar la canción en sus programas. La canción llegó al número 2 en el Gaon Charts. El video musical de Mirror Mirror destronó a Britney Spears 'Till the World Ends' en el número 1 de Europa HIT INT'L VIDEOS TOP 20. A finales de Abril se anunció que 4Minute colaboraría con la cantante japonesa Thelma Aoyama en su single, 'Without U'. Que sería posteriormente lanzado el 25 de mayo de 2011, y la versión en Inglés el 7 de mayo de 2011. Hyuna lanzó como solista un mini-álbum llamado 'Bubble Pop!' el 5 de julio de 2011. El video musical recibió más de 5 millones de visitas en 5 días. 'Regreso con su Quinto Sencillo Japones 'Heart to Heart 4minute lanzó su quinto single japonés llamado ''Heart to Heart'' y su primer DVD "Emerald of 4minute" el 7 de septiembre de 2011. El 3 de agosto del mismo año lanzó un vídeo musical para ''Freestyle'' que es la canción para un juego de Basquetball callejero llamado igualmente ''Freestyle'. El 15 de agosto Universal Music Japan lanzó el vídeo musical para ''''Heart to Heart'. El single y el DVD quedaron en la posición 15 del ranking Oricon tan solo en el primer día de ventas. El 1 de octubre la agencia japonesa del grupo, Far Eastern Tribe Records, anunció el sexto single japonés llamado 'Ready Go',que planeó lanzarse el 7 de diciembre. La canción sería un soundtrack para el drama de TV Tokyo llamado Welcome to the El-Palacio, que salió al aire el 6 de octubre. 2012: Tercer Mini Album 'Volume Up' y Sexto Sencillo Japones 'Love Tension' Después de anuncios y aplazamientos del comeback, el 9 de abril, 4Minute emitió el mini-album 'Volume Up', junto con su tittle track y music video. El grupo promovió el álbum con actuaciones en M! Countdown (Mnet), Music Bank (KBS), Show! Music Core (MBC) y Inkigayo (SBS). 'Volume Up' alcanzó el número 1 en Gaon Weekly Album Chart y su tittle single alcanzó 2 en Gaon Singles. El 22 de agosto, 4Minute emitió su séptimo single en japonés 'Love Tension' en el cual se encontraba la versión japonesa de 'Volume Up' al igual que versiones en Karaoke. El 13 de octubre, 4Minute actuó en el KCON 2012 en Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre in Irvine, California. El 4 de diciembre, 4Minute lanzó la canción 'Welcome to the School' para el programa de televisión School 2013 de KBS. El 22 de diciembre de 2011, anunciaron la primera sub-unidad del grupo que consta de Gayoon y Jiyoon. El nombre es 2Yoon y ya han sacado su MV '24/7' y el mini album 'Harvest Moon'. 4Minute regresará a Corea en Marzo y actualmente en 2013 relizarán su comeback en mayo/junio. 2013: Cuarto Mini Album 'Name Is 4Minute' A finales de marzo Cube Entertaiment anunció que 4Minute había empezado a grabar su nuevo disco.'' 'Están dirigiéndose a 'groovy' y un sonido potente que se mostró en su debut para este album. Los miembros se han involucrado en todo el proceso del álbum incluido seleccionar canciones, la coreografía y el estilismo.' '' En 27 de abril, Cube publicó una foto teaser de todo el grupo y fotos individuales de cada miembro que mostraba a 4Minute en fantasía-inspirados sets y ropa color neón. El cuarto mini-album 'Name Is 4Minute' iba a ser emitido el 25 de abril pero debido a tener que grabarse algunas escenas para el MV 'What's Your Name?' el 19 de abril, Cube lo retrasó al 26.'' 'Aunque es sólo un día, para consolar a los fans, lo prepararemos a lo mejor de nuestra habilidad' . El 26 de abril el MV y el álbum fueron emitidos. El MV ''What's Your Name?' logró llegar al millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. ''''What's Your Name?' alcanzó #1 en Melon el 13 de mayo y el #2 en Billboard Kpop Top 100 para la edición del 1 de junio. Cube Entertainment: Considerando que ''What's Your Name? ha recibido mucho amor y apoyo por los fans, se ha decidido que 4Minute continuará promocionando la canción un poco más ... 4Minute está manteniendo las posiciones más altas en Music Shows y en Music Charts por lo tanto vamos a extender su promoción ... Todavía no se sabe hasta cuando o con qué canción continuaremos. Desde que 4Minute volvió por la primera vez en un año queremos devolverle el favor a los fans con más energía en el futuro.'' 'What's Your Name?' se encuentra en el número 3 de los vídeos de Kpop más vistos del 2013. 'Regreso con su Sexto sencillo digital 'Is It Poppin? El 25 de junio se lanzó un teaser del sexto single digital de 4Minute: 'Is It Poppin'?', p''roducida otra vez por Brave Brothers, con una temática semejante a What's your name? pero más veraniega. Se esperan grandes expectativas del trabajo de 4Minute ya que ha sido un All-Kill en Corea. El 27 de junio se lanzó el single y el MV , alcanzando éste el millón de visitas en el primer día y 4 millones al mes. 2014: Quinto Mini Album '4Minute World' y Concierto en Europa El 19 de enero Gayoon, Hyuna y Sohyun revelaron el single '살만찌고 (Only Gained Weight)' que Brave Brothers hizo para celebrar su décimo aniversario desde el debut. El 5 de marzo de 2014, se anunció que el grupo haría un comeback al final de marzo o al principio de abril. Sin embargo, el 7 de marzo se reveló que harían el comeback más pronto de lo esperado con su quinto mini-álbum llamado '4Minute World' que sería revelado el 17 de marzo El 7 de marzo, mediante el Twitter oficial de Cube Entertainment se revelaron dos imágenes: Una que revelaba el número '17' y el título '4Minute World' y otra con todos los miembros de 4Minute abrazándose. Según Daum, Cube revelaría más teasers de lunes a viernes empezando el 10 para el comeback de 4Minute. Finalmente el 17 de marzo se reveló el mini-album junto con el MV y empezaron las promociones el 20 de marzo en M!Countdown (Mnet). '2015: Sexto Mini Album 'Crazy' y '4minute Fan Bash In Latinoamérica' Concert Tour' El 22 de Enero, se anunció que 4Minute realizaria su Regreso.El 23 de Enero, se reveló un teaser del single '추운 비(Cold Rain)' que sería la primera canción del sexto mini-álbum de 4Minute. Ese mismo día se confirmo que el single saldría el 26 de Enero. El 28 de Enero, se confirmo que el 9 de Febrero 4Minute sacaría su 2do sencillo, más tarde se revelaron las fotos y el nombre del single que sería '미쳐(Crazy)' El 1 de Febrero Jihyun, Jiyoon y Sohyun grabaron'' 'MBC Lunar New Year Special' y'' 'Idol Star Athletic Championships for Archery' ''. EL 2 de Febrero se reveló la portada del 6to mini-álbum y el teaser para el single ''Show Me'. El 3 de febrero 4Minute reveló el teaser de ''''ICatch feat. Manager'. El 4 de febrero el teaser de 'Tickle Tickle Tickle' fue revelado y se compartieron fotos de las miembros. El 5 de febrero 4minute compartió el teaser de 'Just Do One Verse'. El 9 de febrero fue revelado el MV de Crazy y el mini-álbum. KBS ha considerado inadecuada la canción Do The First Verse para ser emitida por televisión por el lenguaje vulgar. '2016: Séptimo Mini Album 'Act.7 4Minute regresa el 1ero de febrero con su séptimo mini álbum “Act. 7.”. Esto marcará su primer lanzamiento desde “Crazy “, que se lanzó en febrero pasado. Cube Entertainment ha confirmado que 4Minute se quedará con su distintivo concepto de “girl crush”, y los fans pueden pensar en su nueva canción “Hate” como un seguimiento de “Crazy”. “Como este será su primer álbum en un año, hemos invertido mucho en su coreografía y trajes”, un representante de la agencia comentó, y reveló que comenzaron a trabajar en el álbum el verano pasado. La atención se centrará en la confianza y la actitud. “No van a usar nada demasiado revelador. El concepto tiene que ver con la exhibición de su sensualidad y carisma”. “Hate” se describe como una pista de baile que combina EDM y hip-hop. La canción ha sido creada por el mundialmente renombrado DJ Skrillex en colaboración con los productores coreanos Seo Jae Woo y Son Young Jin. En Abril de 2016 liberaron su primer video en VR, la canción se llama 'Canvas'. Finalmente 4minute se ha disuelto ya que el contrato ha finalizado, la unica que no se ha resignado en dejar el grupo a sido hyuna. DISOLUCION DEL GRUPO + HYUNA PERMANECE EN CUBE -Finalmente 4minute se ha disuelto, sin embargo hyuna se regsino a dejar el grupo asi que ella sigue con su empresa cube. -las miembros jihyun,gayoon,jiyoon y sohyun desidieron no renovar su contrato. Integrantes thumb|650px|centre '''Integrantes:' Ga Yoon, Ji Yoon, HyunA, Ji Hyun, So Hyun * Ji Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) * Ga Yoon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Yoon (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *HyunA (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Hyun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Comerciales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Best Album' 'Mini-Álbum' Single Colaboraciones *CUBE Artist - Christmas Song (2013) *Team SIII - Win The Day (2012) *United Cube - Fly So High (2011) *015B & 4Minute - Silly Boy (feat. Jun Hyung (BEAST) (2011) *Thelma Aoyama - Without U (feat. 4Minute) (2011) *Amerie - Heard`Em All (Remix) (feat. 4Minute & BEAST) (2010) Conciertos/Tours *'2010: '''4minute Energy Live Volume 1: 1st Concert *'2010: 4minute Energy Live Volume 2 : Diamond *'2013: '''4minute Volume Up Party *'2013: '4minute Like Water Concert *'2013: '4minute Live Party Rock Concert In Sydney *'2013: '4minute Name Is 4MINUTE Showcase In Hong Kong *'2014: '4minute Fan Bash Showcase Tour *'2015: '4minute Sólo Concert Fan Bash *'2015: '4minute Live In Manila *'2015: '4minute Fan Bash In Latinoamérica Temas para Dramas *''Welcome to the School tema para School 2013 (2012) *''Why'' tema para Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (2011) *''One Thing'' tema para It’s Okay, Daddy’s Daughter (2010) *''Chaos A.D.'' tema para Fugitive (2010) *''Creating Love'' tema para Personal Taste (2010) *''One Two Three'' tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''Dreams Come True'' tema para God of Study (2010) Temas para Videojuegos *''Home Run'' tema para Rolling Star (2010) Premios Curiosidades *Las chicas comenzaron a vivir juntas un año antes de su debut. *Son consideradas las princesas del K-Pop junto a f(x) y Miss A *Son cercanas a SISTAR *El vídeo musical "'''Mirror Mirror", fue criticado ya que Sohyun realiza movimientos "muy sexys" siendo aún menor de edad (17 años). *Cuando SISTAR ganó por primera vez su #1 en Programas de Música, lo hicieron venciendo a 4Minute. Soyou reveló que no pudo dormir una semana porque se sentía mal por lo que Sohyun podría estar sintiendo. *Antes de su debut decidieron ir a divertirse, por lo cual, ellas apagaron sus celulares. Como castigo la agencia aplazó su debut. *El presidente de CUBE Entertainment les compra cosas iguales a todas. *El video musical "Mirror Mirror" logró destronar a "Till The World End" de Britney Spears del puesto número uno del Hit Int’l VideosTop 20 de Europa.' *Las integrantes del grupo escribieron y compusieron la canción "'Love Tension" junto con Kim Do Hoon. *El vídeo musical de la canción "Volume Up", ocupó la décima posición en los vídeos más vistos del K-Pop en YouTube durante la primera mitad del año además, ocupa la novena posición en los vídeos más caros del K-Pop *El 19 de Abril pusieron un vídeo en libertad el cual es protagonizado por los cómicos del "Gag Concert" en el que se les pregunta "What’s Your Name?”. *Su comeback se retrasó un día mas por que se le agregaron mas escenas nuevas al Mv de "What's Your Name?" *El año pasado escribieron cartas a sus futuros maridos en el que escribían que las tratasen bien y que cuidaran de ellas. *"What’s Your Name?” se mantiene en la primeras posiciones de los Charts Musicales. *"Hot Issue" es el 4to vídeo mas visto de los debuts de grupos de KPOP. *El deseo mas grande las chicas para este año es otro álbum, un single digital nuevo o un repackage de su álbum. *Realizaran su segundo comeback en el año con su single, Is It Poppin? ' la cual esta producida por Brave Brothers al igual que su éxito "'What’s Your Name?” *"What’s Your Name?” es la única canción de K-Pop que aun se mantiene en el Top Ten de Billboard Kpop después de dos meses de lanzamiento. *Dieron su primer concierto en solitario en Sidney, Australia siendo un éxito rotundo. *Después de 4 años de debut, 4MINUTE tendrá su primer concierto en solitario en Asia el próximo año. La lista de países será anunciada pronto. *Hicieron un Tour Showcase por Europa siendo un éxito rotundo. *Fueron el primer grupo de K-Pop en tener un concierto en solitario en Europa. * El 25 de enero del 2015 revelaron un pequeño sencillo con su MV titulado Cold Rain,' '''Demostrando un lado mas tranquilo y sencillo de las chicas. * Es su primera vez desde su debut (6 años) en ganar un premio en '''Show! Music Core '(21/02/15) * El 13 de Marzo del 2015 Billboard revelo que el mini álbum de 4Minute "Crazy" debuto No1 en World Albums Chart. fuente billboard * Billboard ademas recato que el mes pasado, 4Minute reactivo la energía de su mirada y el sonido con su nuevo EP "Crazy". El esfuerzo de seis canciones se vio a las chicas del grupo regreso a su sonido electro-pop/hip-hop con un nuevo tema a través de su canción principal, incorporar sus personalidades extravagantes en temas como "Tickle Tickle Tickle", sino también mostrar un lado más suave inédito a través de la balada "Cold Rain". El ambicioso esfuerzo valió la pena y 4Minute ha ganado su primer número 1 en Mundial Albums de Billboard, vendiendo 1.000 copias esta semana. El lanzamiento de Crazy fue bastante atípica con el grupo dejando caer un vídeo zumbido para "Cold Rain", el 25 de enero, vídeos mini-teaser de pista EP hasta revelar el pleno "Crazy" visual en la etiqueta el 8 de febrero del presente año. Crazy '''es, con mucho, la mejor actuación de 4Minute en la carta de los álbumes Mundial. Hasta la fecha, las chicas han echo tres entradas en la lista. * Billboard recato que "Crazy" fue el vídeo de Kpop mas visto en Febrero en América y alrededor del mundo. ver aquí * Son las hermanas mayores del reciente grupo CLC . * Tendran un programa llamado “4MINUTE’s Video” transmitirá su primer episodio el 6 de julio a través de K Star Channel a las 6PM KST. *Como cada año desde el 2010, '''NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Hot Issue" de 4Minute quedo en el lugar 16 con el 0.6% (401) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. *El Mv de "Crazy"' '''se posiciona en #7 de los MV más vistos de KPOP en '''Youtube.' * "Crazy" se coloco en No. 1 en el sitio chino QQ Music K-Pop Chart por 10 semanas consecutivas *El 20 de diciembre se ha informado que 4Minute haría un comeback a principios de enero. Pero, más tarde, se estipuló que lo aplazarían hasta principios de febrero, fijándose para el 1 de febrero a las 12 p.m en Corea. *Se Reveló que la renovación de sus contratos con su agencia CUBE Entertainment depende del éxito de su 7mo Mini Album, cuya canción principal es "Hate". *A pocos dias de su lanzamiento su 7mo Mini Album 'ACT.7' se ha colocado #1 en el 'TOP SONGS ON APPLE MUSIC' y 'TOP ALBUMS ON APPLE MUSIC' de iTunes . *"Hate" Y su 7mo Mini Album 'ACT.7' no ha sido tan aceptado por los fans de Corea del Sur pero estan siendo reconocidos internacionalmente por los charts de varios paises en los sitios de iTUNES y Spotify. *El 9 de Febrero su mini album "Act.7" quedo #3 en Billboard semanal Album World Chart. *"HATE" tomo la posición #2 en Billboard World Digital Song chart! *'4Minute' se encuentran en la posición #4 de Los 55 grupos de chicas y sub unidades del kpop más vistos en YouTube. *"HATE" se coloco en No. 1 en el sitio chino QQ Music K-Pop Chart , colocando otro HIT #1 para las chicas y siendo uno de los grupos de chicas que se ha mantenido en dicha posición Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Sitio Web Oficial Japón *Sitio Web Oficial Universal Music Japón *Youtube Oficial *Oficial CafeDaum * Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial HyunA *Twitter Oficial SoHyun *Twitter Oficial JiYoon *Twitter Oficial JiHyun Instagram *Instagram HyunA *Instagram SoHyun *Instagram JiHyun *Instagram Gayoon *Instagram JiYoon Galería 4_Minutes_cube_ent__10092009194032.jpg 4minute_20090809.jpg 4minute-2_20090829_seoulbeats.jpg mt2v.jpg 4minuteff.jpg 20090828_4minute2.jpg 20090828_4minute3.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:4Minute - Hot Issue|Hot Issue Archivo:4Minute - Muzik.|Muzik. Archivo:4Minute - What A Girl Wants.|What A Girl Wants. Archivo:4minute (feat. Mario, Amen) - Jingle Jingle -MV-|Jingle Jingle (feat. Mario, Amen) Archivo:4Minute - HuH|HuH Archivo:4Minute - I My Me Mine.| I My Me Mine. Archivo:4Minute - Heart To Heart| Heart To Heart Archivo:4Minute - Mirror Mirror|Mirror Mirror 'Japón' Archivo:4Minute - Muzik (Japanese Version)| Muzik (Japanese Version) Archivo:4Minute - I My Me Mine (Japanese Version)| I My Me Mine (Japanese Version) Archivo:4minute - Volume Up (Japanese Ver.)|Volume Up (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:4Minute - Heart To Heart (Japanese Version)|Heart To Heart (Japanese Version) Archivo:4Minute - First|First Archivo:4Minute - Why.|Why. Archivo:4Minute - Ready Go.|Ready Go. Archivo:4Minute - Love Tension|Love Tension Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2009